


Good Boy

by Tish



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Pumpkins, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Holidays mean family celebrations.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



“Yes, mother. I'll be careful,” Norman replied as he sharpened the knife.

“You say that, and next thing you're crying like a stuck pig and there's blood all over the place,” Mother snapped back.

Norman thrust and gouged with the knife, his world becoming orange and red, his breathing growing frantic.

“I said be careful, you're doing it wrong!” Mother scolded.

“Yes, mother,” Norman said as he slowed down, becoming more precise with his movements. “You'll be pleased in the end.”

“Hmmnm, we'll see about that,” came the reply.

“Yes, mother. We shall see. I only wish to see you happy,” Norman said as he scooped out the innards and set the candle inside. “Pumpkin pie and bats and vampires and werewolves make for a wonderful Halloween.”

As Norman lit the candles around the room, Mother seemed a little happier. “You always were a good boy, Norman.”

Norman smiled as the candles flickered shadows across her eye sockets and grinning skull. “I love you, Mother.”


End file.
